It's Their Turn Now
by Derr Gotik
Summary: Flash forward 64 years... Jojo is now an old man and he is having his 75th Birthday. Being an old man comes with its own challenges. How will Jojo take this? Where are his friends? How have all these years been? Who is his family now? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's Their Turn Now

By Robbi Derrick

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Horton Hears a Who. That wondrous joy belongs to Dr. Seuss and his widow; Audrey Geisel as well as Blue Sky Studios. All canon characters belong to them as well. The only this that I own is my plot and my own characters.

"Ouch…" was the one word that came out of Jojo's mouth that December morning. His back had cracked once again. _"You think a who would get used to this at 75 years of age…" _Yes, today was Jojo's 75th birthday "_Oh joy…_" he thought sarcastically. He sat up in bed and reflected on a few things, something he did for the past 20 birthdays he had. He had never thought he would be here as an old man. Well, he knew EVENTUALLY he would be old just like anyone. Yet it was still kind of unreal. He had no complaints he had done and seen a lot in his lifetime so far.

"Knock" He got up and went down to the front door to see who it was. It had been many years since Jojo had left his childhood home. He now had a wonderful home made possible by his career as a professional musician. Yes, he was glad he did not have to succeed his father as mayor. That responsibility was passed on to the second born Haley Mcdodd. Quite a few of his 96 sisters had gone on to do and achieve many wonderful things. Hooley was a very successful actress, Holly was a famous artist and art professor, and Hilda was a prodigious business woman. All of the Mcdodd children were now middle aged more or less. The exceptions of course were Hedi and the other youngest ones. Jojo finally reached the door. (The stairs were a little difficult with his cane) As soon as he opened the door a little fur ball of color flew at him. "Oh!"

"Hi grandpa Jojo!" said a little voice. He looked down and saw his youngest grand daughter, Katie Mcdodd.

"Hello Kate" he said with a warm smile. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

"Don't be silly grandpa! It's your birthday remember?"

Jojo gave a slight chuckle and said, "Unfortunately"

"Everybody's gonna come over later isn't that right daddy?"

"That's right Kitty" Said a strong voice.

Jojo looked up to see the face of his son, David. "Hi dad. How are you feeling?"

He smiled at his son and replied, "Old. And yourself?"

"Great thanks."

"Well come on in you two, I'll have something ready for breakfast soon." The other two whos nodded and went to the dining room. Jojo remained at the foyer and reflected on a few things. "_I can't believe I've lived long enough to see my granddaughter turn ten_." he thought with a smile. Now that he thought of his grandchild, he remembered his late wife. They never technically married, Mandy and himself, yet he had loved her all the same. Together they had a child, a son named David who was now 31. Sadly Mandy had passed away soon after David was born. Both Jojo and his best friend Nox had suffered the same tragedy. Now that he thought on it, he had not seen Nox in several years and wondered how that guy was doing. He had somewhat lost touch with quite a few of the people he used to know. A few he knew had passed away already. Among the dearly departed were; His father Ned, His mother Sally, and his older family members. His band mates he had lost contact with a very long time ago after their farewell tour.

"Hey grandpa? Are u ok?" Jojo snapped out of his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at Katie.

"Yeah sorry sweetie, I was just thinking."

"Well ok, then." And with that she retreated to the dining room.

"_I need to get breakfast started anyway."_ Thought Jojo and he left for the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs.

Later that afternoon, more family and friends had come over to celebrate Jojo's Birthday. Among them were; His 96 sisters, Chelsea his oldest granddaughter, Charlie Whobaker his neighbor and David's wife Ariel. Some of Chelsea's friends from school had also come because they thought Jojo was a sweet old man. School officials had also come because he had donated a decent bit of munny to the school in the past. Although Jojo cherished their company, he missed his band mates and Nox the most and wanted to see them again. The party was getting somewhat livelier now that 120+ whos were involved. The music that his granddaughters and their friends where playing was upbeat and fun. He could still hear every note and enjoy music beyond words even at his age.

It was now the evening and ridiculously large cake was set on the table. Jojo laughed when he saw there were actually 75 candles on it.

"Come on make a wish dad!" David joyfully said to his father. Jojo thought that over for a bit before he came up with one.

"_I wish that… I might see Nox and the band at least once more before I pass away..."_ And with that, he inhaled as much air as his lungs could hold and blew out every last candle.

___Author's Note:_____

Yes, Who money is called "Munny" XD. Unfortunately, by Jojo's 75 years of age all of his older family members have passed on. This Fic is To put my Obsession of HHAW to rest. It might be a 2 or 3 shot. I hope you like it. (If anyone ends up reading this… Being that it's been 2 years since the movie came out.)


	2. Chapter 2

It's Their Turn Now

By Robbi Derrick

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Horton Hears a Who. That wondrous joy belongs to Dr. Seuss and his widow; Audrey Geisel as well as Blue Sky Studios. All canon characters belong to them as well. The only this that I own is my plot and my own characters.

"Wow dad, you still have some lung power." David told his father after all the candles had been blown out at once.

"Well what can I say son?" He said with a smile. "Some things never change." Suddenly everybody started clapping for the elderly who and his guests wished him a happy birthday. "Thank you all. I am glad to have great family and friends like yourselves who would spend time to celebrate an old man's birthday."

Amongst the crowd several people said "We love you too Jojo" and several other nice things to say.

"Hey dad it time for the presents!" exclaimed David rather cheerfully.

"Oh that's right" Jojo returned. He spotted a towering pile of neatly wrapped boxes and bags. "You people really didn't have to…"

"_Awe c'mon you know u like getting gifts!"_ someone said in the crowd light heartedly. Jojo laughed and said, "I guess you're right."

During the next 2 hours or so, whos came up to Jojo and handed them their present one at a time. Jojo loved each and everyone for he knew they were given to him with love. Among some of the thing he received were; an antique clock, a guitar signed by Matt Tuck of the old band "Bullet for my Valentine", several cards from his granddaughters and their friends, and a portrait of his teenage self painted by his sister Holly. "Thank you so much Holly and everyone! I absolutely love the gifts."

"Hold on dad, I saved my gift for last." David announced with a grin on his face. "Allow me to present… Your band!" He said as he waved his hand towards the corridor entrance. Jojo gasped, for there were his band members or most of them anyway.

"Oh my Seuss, dudes! I can't believe you're really here! It's been so long!" There at the doorway stood; Haruki Whogamitsu the bassist and Johnny Whocia the drummer.

"Hey Jojo! Man it has totally been too darn long! Happy birthday!" They both said in union. "We tried to get Nox here but we couldn't find him anywhere. Sorry dude" Announced Haruki.

"Oh, I see… Well at least the band is ¾ together again!" Jojo returned with a smile.

"You got that right man!" The three made to group hug and took a little longer in doing so. "I guess I forgot for a second this was our 75th year alive." Johnny said in his usual wise cracking manner.

"So how have you guys been?" Jojo asked.

"Eh, not so busy. You know, old people stuff." Haruki answered with a grin.

"Yeah" Johnny added, "If it wasn't for David we'd have just been sitting around gazing at the scenery. He tracked us down so we could be together today."

"Yes, thank you so much son… You have no idea how much this means to me." Jojo said in a slightly quavering voice.

"You're welcome dad. You deserve what you want to have been such a nice man your whole life so far." Jojo gave his son a big smile as a single tear left his eye.

"So anyway" interrupted Johnny, "Is there any cake left?"

_**Later that night…**_

All the who's were out having a blast in the backyard. The place had some tents and a stage set up and was lit by lights strung in wires black throughout the trees. It was quite the beautiful set up. There was some karaoke and talent show happening on the stage. Chelsea and her boyfriend had performed "Phantom of the Opera" and did it quite wonderfully. Jojo was very impressed by his granddaughter's high E note. "Wonderful Chelsea!" He yelled as he applauded with the rest of the crowd. Katie sang "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" as part of the karaoke talent. Again, Jojo was pleased that his grandchildren had taken a love to music like he had in his youth. Several other whos followed up these acts as the night progressed. Including the school's music teacher playing Whozart's Rondo alla turca and the history teacher playing Kalinka on accordion. Shortly after that things started to quiet down a little and the adult were talking and the children playing. Suddenly out of the quiet chatter, Jojo and the other heard a drumbeat playing. He looked up to the stage and saw that it was prerecorded. "What's going on here?" He said aloud. As if in answer to his question, a guitar melody began to play. But not just any melody, it was a metal version of "Happy Birthday." A power chord was struck and a Who jumped out from the side of the stage. Jojo's smile grew wide for the who was none other than Nox.

"Sing along with me people!" Nox called out to the crowd.

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

And Nox started to play the melody in an old fashioned punk style.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Jo-Jo….!

I said a' Happy Birthday to you!

Nox busted a small but trippy awesome solo before continuing the song. And this time the crowd followed.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Jo-Jo….!

I said a' Happy Birthday to you!

**Bam!** Nox ended the song in a power chord and took a quick bow.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! Happy Birthday Jojo!"

"Nox you show sure love to make an entrance don't you?" Said Jojo as he chuckled.

"Well you always knew how much of a showoff I was." They both shared a laugh and went to find a place to talk about the years they had not seen each other.

"_Dang, Nox sure did age gracefully." _Jojo thought as he eyed his old friend. Jojo now had shaggy all gray hair and his fur was not as smooth, dark or soft as it once was. In addition he bore heavy laugh lines and several worry lines. Even though Nox had laugh and worry lines, He didn't seem to be as hunched over as Jojo was and still dressed in his rebellious youthful style. "I guess some thing never change…" Jojo thought as he eyed Nox's skull tipped onyx cane.

"So how's it been Jojo? It's been a while." Nix asked of his shorter friend.

"I won't lie; I missed some of the people in my life that are no longer around."

"Yeah, I do agree that age has some drawbacks. I never really had time to be attached to my family but I know you were close to yours. Where are Mr. and Mrs. Mcdodd buried?"

"Whoville Cemetery, My dad wanted to be buried in the city he served and my mother did not want to leave his side even after death. There was no "till death us do part" for them. As much as I am saddened that they are gone, I am happy they had been happy and loving till their last days."

"I see, I might like to say my goodbyes to you parents. I'm sorry I was not here when they passed away."

"Speaking of which, where were you all this time dude?" Jojo asked stopping.

"I was traveling, I went to Germany, France, Russia, Finland, Norway, Sweden, and Japan before stopping in Holland. That's where I stayed until recently."

"Why Holland dude?"

"My family was killed there remember? And I wanted to visit the secret grave of my little brother. The music box is now long gone yet, I could still hear the melody on the wind… Anyway, this isn't so important. What has happened in good old Whoville?"

"Well, not much I mean people have just lived their lives as always. Nothing really worth mentioning. Aside from my sister becoming mayor as u already know, The Grinch dying on that one encounter… Speaking of which, Horton passed away a few days before my dad. He is buried in front of Mount Nool so as to be as close to Whoville as possible."

"That is so sad… I actually missed Horton and the gang. The Grinch however chose his own fate."

"Yeah, Rudy I talk from time to time. He's a good guy." Jojo said and then he turned to face Nox. "Hey so what happened to your Joseph?"

"Hmm, he is currently an animator for Who Sky Studios. He also helped compose the score for that 9 movie. He's doing all right. And your David?"

"He's a music theory professor and film composer. I'm so proud of him."

"As am I, I can't believe how fast he grew up and had a family."

"Well that's kids for you, one minute they're asking you to read them a bed time story and the next they're all grown up."

"Yeah…" said Nox. Clearly reflecting on his own son's life. "Ya know, playing your birthday song has given me an idea."

"Oh and what's that?" asked Jojo, genuinely interested.

"I think we should play in concert just once more. One last song before a massive crowd. Once more to see if we've still got it. What do you say?" Nox looked to Jojo's face to read his eyes. Even though his own were starting to falter.

"I think… that's the best thing I've heard in a long time." Jojo said with a smile. And they continued to walk down the dimmer path.


End file.
